


Minda’s true form

by Captain29thegamer



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Twilight Princess, link is horrible talking to girls, minda’s true form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: I completely fell in love with minda’s true form





	Minda’s true form

Flashbacks a year ago 

Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"

Nothing could be further from the truth, for Link had an endless torrent of words left swirling through his mind. This exotic, otherworldy woman looked nothing like her, as she basked in the twilight glow that illuminated her features. Her skin was a subtle and soft tone of ashen blue, mirroring the approaching night. Her hair, on its part, was as bright as a sunset sky, her eyes reflecting the incandescent glow of the setting sun. Her lips were a pale purple, and as unusual a color as that was, it looked especially natural on her visage. She wore a black cloak with intricate designs with black fabric underneath, molding to her form like a second skin.

It was impossible for this person to be her. But from hearing her voice and her teasing manner, he knew that she truly was his cherished friend, despite how his eyes deceived him. The beauty standing before him was none other than Midna.

Unable to express his words in an audible form, all he could do was broadly smile and continued to be speechless , But even with his unprecedented of joy and awe, there was still a small sense of hesitation that he felt. Who was he facing right now: the cold royalty of the Twilight Princess or the bubbly and eccentric personality of the endearing Imp?

The two had developed a strong, unbreakable bond of friendship throughout their journey, aiding each other whenever they needed it the most. They literally killed themselves for one another.

But those were times when she was still an Imp, and even though she regarded herself as hideous, Link couldn't help but grow attached to her. He even found her to be a little cute, despite how rare those moments were.

But now the question arose: did this dramatic alteration in Midna's appearance change anything? Was he supposed to think more or less of her? Although Link would never admit it out loud, there was a ring of truth to Midna's words. She was indeed very beautiful.

With this change in detail, there were now even more complications. Link was a quiet person and was generally shy around his peers, especially those of the opposite sex. He would find himself mumbling his words, always insecure of what to say next. However, he was much more charismatic with children, which was why he was unusually outgoing around Midna who often gave an impression of immaturity.

But now she stood before him, in the body of an elegant princess. And with that, it was Link's cue to retreat back into his little shell of timidity.

"Link?" Midna asked after a prolonged silence. "Don't be silly now, I was only joking," she replied with a soft laugh.

Link gave a small squeak as he tried to come up with a response.

"Yeah… you're… you know, very… I always thought… that…" the fact that Midna was nearly half naked wasn't helping the situation at all.

Midna walked up to him slowly and put a hand on his forehead. "Are you sick? You're acting quite strange," she commented jokingly, almost as if she were mocking him.

At that very moment, he could feel all the blood rushing to his face.

"It looks like you have a fever too," she teased, knowing very well that he was blushing at her aesthetic appearance.

Once again, Link tried to make a coherent statement with his tongue, but his words came out in a jumbled mess.

"Oh come on Link, it's only me… Don't get tongue-tied now," she said with a playful grin.

Link was still uncertain, however. He was unsure if she really was the Imp he befriended so long ago. With a sudden change in form, he found himself subconsciously treating her differently. It was absurd.

With all the courage he could muster, which is a tremendous amount given who he was, he spoke in a clear, undaunted voice.

"No, I am not ill," he replied, removing her hand from his forehead, "And you look…" Beautiful? Stunning? Eye-catching? Jaw-dropping? Drop-dead gorgeous?

"You look different."

A smooth choice of words by the Hero of Twilight.

He was rewarded with her signature giggle.

"I don't know about you," Midna gave a great big yawn with her hands above her head, like how she used to yawn when she was still an Imp, "but I'm absolutely exhausted."

It was a reasonable complaint. After all, they had just fought a long and epic battle against the very essence of evil.

But as he recalled the clear memory of the events past, it struck a chord in his heart, evoking the scene of Ganondorf crushing the helmet Midna wore, implying the destruction of not just an artifact, but her whole being as well.

As he realized how close she had come to the verge of death, Link could feel his eyes slowly begin to water. But he would never forgive himself if he let her see him cry, because then she would never let him live it down. As both a last resort to conceal his tears and a sudden urge to pronounce his joy, he leaned forward and hugged his friend dearly.

"I'm glad you're alright, Midna." He whispered into her ear, with a tone of the utmost relief.

Now Midna was the one with a loss of words, as she returned her embrace to the green clad hero.

Her Wolf hero In disguise.

"I'm glad that I'm alright, too."


End file.
